The Road Trip
by Theurgentofeating
Summary: It was a hot day in Sandy Shores. Trevor got some plans for ya. He wants to suprise you.


It was a beautiful and really hot day in Sandy Shores. You decided to stay a few days by your good old friend Trevor. Sure, he was a meth-head, a psychopath and he lived in a trailer which seemed to fall apart piece by piece. But it still got this weird charm. Even Trevor.

Sandy Shores was a few hours away from Los Santos but it was worth it. Before you could knock on his door, Trevor was almost running out. A sick smile came upon his face as he saw you standing there surprised. ,,(Y/N)! I missed you! I already have a good fucking plan for today! Give uncle T a goooooood hug!" He nearly choked you. His hug was really tight. ,,Woah! T! You already made some plans? What are we gonna do today?" You smirked. ,,Oh oh oh sugar tits! A looooong fucking road trip trough Sandy Shores!" That wasn't something you planned. Or wanted. ,,Seriously? A road trip? Through Sandy Shores? Wanna show me the sick place you're running, huh?" A little giggle came trough your mouth. ,,Ah SHUT UP! Let's go!" Without any further complaining about how Trevor didn't know how to have fun, you sat down on the passanger seat in his truck. It almost shoked you when this old rusty truck turned on. And oh gosh. How he drove! Like the insane man he was. Trevor drove over some animals here and there, even some bikers. ,,Jeez, T. Do you always have to drive like this? Where are we going anyway?" You rolled your eyes.

,,We're going to a reallyyyyy fuckin' awesome place where nobody can interupt us!" His eyes drove off the road over your body. ,,Uh! What a nice and fuckable body you have!" Your mouth opened. It's not like you never ever had fantasies about you and Trevor having sex like rabbits. But he was a little bit too direct. Before you could answer, he almost drove into another trailer. ,,WATCH OUT!" Trevors eyes found the road again. The belt was squeezing you while he drive like a maniac through the curve. ,,Ha! Can't handle a little bit action princess?" His giggle was sick. Really sick. Trevor licked his lips atfter he stopped the truck. You found yourself in a weird spot. Nobody was around. It was really quiet. Some rocks was protecting you from other people watching. You already got the feeling were this is going. And it wasn't bad at all. You shivered a little bit as T was walking out. ,, Come to the back of my truck! I need to show ya something!" So you did. Step by step your pleasure and your fear was growing. You knew he could kill. Or fuck you. Or even both.

You faced him. ,,So what are we going to do no-?!" He pressed his lips onto yours. Your eyes widened but you let him. It felt so good when the pleasure was running trough your veins. Your hand was gripping into his shirt as he pulled you over the load area from his truck. You faced now the old and cold metal. ,,Trevor what are you doing?!" You whined a little bit. But you didn't wanted him to stop. It was just purse pleasure imaginening being taken like that. ,,Shut up and enjoy the show…" He sounded like an animal. Before you could shut your legs you pulled down your pants, getting a good look of your ass. ,,Oh jeez! I wanna FUCK that ass! It's PERFECT!" A slight squeeze was giving you. You yelped. And you let out another yelp as you pulled down your panties. ,,T-Trevor I don't think we should-" ,,Pssssssst. Let Uncle T giving you some good times…" With that said you let out a loud moan. His tounge was slipping trough your butt cheeks. ,,Hmmmm… Tasty." He mumbled into it. From time to time you felt you're getting wet.

It was almost dripping down your thighs. Trevors tongue made its way to your pussy, pleasuring your clit. ,,Oh fuuuck…." You whined. He didn't stop and you don't want to. After some minutes of pleasure, your juice dripping down your thighs, Trevor grabbed you by your neck, allowing him to kiss you. It was kind of gross. You tasted your own juice. But after a while you let his tongue slid into your mouth. You liked the hard grab on your neck. It was turning you on. ,,Do you want that Uncle T shows you what happens when you did something bad…?" Trevor grinned within the kissing. He was teasing you.

What an ass! ,,Y-Yeah…" The 'yeah' was so quiet but Trevor didn't wait and his pants fell down. You felt his erection between your cheeks, and it wasn't little. When his uncovered cock slid along your clit, you let out a loud moan. ,,Heh, the little girl wants to get fucked right?" He grunted. ,,JUST DO IT ALREADY OK?!" The pleasure was too much for you to handle. His hands were holding you tight by your shoulders as he slipped in. ,,FUCK!" Trevor moaned. And you holded it all back. Your body shivered. But you had to hold back. Nobody should notice you two. After a few humps he started to cover your mouth forcing you to lift your head up. The trusts were getting harder. You almost couldn't breath but oh god, this was turning you own. You felt like your whole body is on fire. Trevors moans were also not really helpful keeping you down. A little yelp was coming out of your mouth as he inserts one finger into your ass. ,,Mmmhh! Also really tight and nice!" You never did anal before. His thumb was digging deeper into your ass. ,,Hmmmpf!" it didn't hurt at all. But it was so hot that you wanted to try it so bad. He leaned over you back to your ear. ,,So, the little girl wants to get fucked in the ass?" Trevor smirked.

Sweat dripped down his cheeks. You nodded. And then there was the slight pain of not stretching enough. A single tear was running down your face. His cock was huge. And now it filled up your ass. ,,OH GOSH PRINCESS! You. Are. AWESOME!" Trevor couldn't hold it back anymore. Before he warned you, he digged his fingers into your hips and started to fuck you like a dog. You moaned really loud. You bet somebody heard you already but right now you didn't care. One of his hands started to rub your clit, getting you to come. ,,TR-TREVOR! I'm go-going t-t-to…" ,,Let it flow for your creepy and old Uncle T!" The next second you screamed you in pleasure. But he was not thinking about not to cum in your ass. As before he leaned over your back, holding your mouth shut and whispered in your ear: ,,Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck… (Y/N)… I think I'm going to cu-!" And then he made some really animal like sounds. It was painful as his fingers was digging deeper into your skin. His cock sliding in and out faster and faster, causing you to moan louder and louder. His body shivered. He layed down on you. But now with his full weight, he was still a caring person after all. ,,Oh gosh.. We need to do that like everyday… That was GREAT." You breathed heavily. Not able to answer. He was right: You should do that more often.


End file.
